You Send Me
by writerchick0214
Summary: Phil Coulson doesn't see himself as anything but average; he wakes up every day, puts on his suit, and goes to work. While he loves his job as a social worker he doesn't think there is anything particularly special about his life. That is, until he meets Clint Barton.


This is my first attempt at Avengers fanfiction, so please be kind.

I don't know much about being a social worker. All of my information comes from research on the internet, so if things aren't 100% accurate that's why. Any cases I may include in the story are NOT based off actual events.

HUGE thanks to my new beta, Crocochoo. You're amazing!

Chapter One

Phil smiled at Pepper as she walked over, grabbing a flute of champagne from the server as he passed by. Pepper looked elegant in a sleek black dress with an exposed back, strawberry hair pulled up into a sophisticated bun. Heads turned as she walked, men and women alike eyeing her from head to toe, and even though Phil was certain she noticed, he also knew she was too modest to acknowledge their glances. With a perfectly manicured hand, Pepper took a glass of champagne from the same server Phil had, stopping when her elbow brushed his.

"Phil," She greeted warmly, leaning in to brush a kiss on the apple of his cheek.

"How are you, Pepper?" Phil asked, sipping his bubbly drink. He didn't want to think about how expensive each bottle probably was.

"I'm great," Pepper answered, nodding at a gentleman Phil didn't recognize, "And you? Still married to your work?"

Phil chuckled, "You're one to talk, Miss Potts. I hear Tony made you CEO."

"Well," Pepper began with a wide grin, "I _was_ doing all the work already, but I do appreciate the raise."

People conversed around them; the ballroom at Stark Tower – Avengers Tower now, Phil had to remind himself – was full to capacity with all of the wealthiest people Tony knew. While Phil had only met Tony a handful of times, he and Pepper were long-time friends.

"This is a great turn out," Phil complimented, looking around at the crowd.

"Best one yet, I think," Pepper replied, "Tony really went all out this year."

"You have no idea how much we appreciate this, Pepper," Phil told his friend quietly, "How much _I _appreciate it. The money you raise every year provides the company the recourses it needs to make a real difference."

"Oh, Phil," Pepper smiled softly, laying a gentle hand on the crook of his elbow, "Given how much you love your job and those kids, doing this is the least I can do. Besides, you know Tony loves any excuse for a party."

As if on cue, Tony Stark made his grand entrance wearing a suit that probably cost more than Phil's yearly salary and sunglasses much too dark for the dim lighting in the room. He waved obnoxiously at a group of men and continued on, shaking hands with random people and drinking two flutes of champagne before he even made it to Pepper. Tony leaned in to kiss Pepper with a hand low on her back and Phil had to turn away at the sight, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Coulson, Man of the Hour!" Tony greeted, shaking Phil's hand eagerly, clapping him on the shoulder at the same time.

"Mr. Stark." Phil countered, nodding his head.

"I need to borrow Pepper, if you don't mind?" Tony was grinning widely, guiding her away even as he spoke.

"I'll make sure to find you later, Phil." Pepper grinned at him.

As they walked away, Phil grew increasingly uncomfortable as he once again realized the only people he knew were his coworkers, all of whom he was only casually acquainted with despite the long hours spent at the office. Phil walked to the bar and ordered a glass of scotch and tried not to think about how expensive it was as he took his first sip, savoring the spicy burn.

Standing up straight Phil adjusted his tie, took another sip and made his way out of the ballroom to escape the mindless chatter and soft, lulling music. Avengers Tower looked different than Stark Tower had a year ago, before the Chitauri invasion. The lobby was grander, hallways bigger and everything still had its new glow. A security guard eyed Phil momentarily before seemingly recognizing him with a curt tip of his head.

Phil wandered down a hallways he was fairly certain hadn't been there the year before, poking his head into any door that happened to be open. The only people that seemed to be in the tower were employees; cleaners, security, and the occasional person in a white lab coat.

A '_dinging_' sound caught Phil's attention as he rounded a corner, finding an unoccupied elevator. Curious and not wanting to go back to the event Phil entered and pushed a random button, relaxing slightly against the cool, metal wall.

When the elevator finally stopped, Phil exited and took in his surroundings. It appeared to be a common area but with no privacy codes and rental scans, Phil assumed it was built for the public and not anyone who resided in the tower. There were couches and cafeteria tables, Plasma televisions scattered throughout. On the opposite side of the room there was a fully functioning kitchen and two stainless steel refrigerators. It was blissfully quiet and void of people and Phil instantly sunk into one of the plush leather couches, resting an ankle on the opposite knee. Phil basked in the calm, sipping from his tumbler of scotch.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was up here." Phil jumped at the voice, whipping around to find a man leaning against the doorway.

The man had dirty blonde hair that was attractively disheveled and broad shoulders to compliment his narrow waist. When the stranger crossed his arms over his chest, Phil didn't miss the way the black t-shirt stretched over his biceps.

"It's no problem," Phil finally said, "I just needed to get away…"

The man hummed, "You one of those Big Whigs at the benefit, then?"

Phil could tell he was being mocked.

"Ah, no..." Phil shook his head adamantly, "I work for the OCFS."

"Oh."

The man said looking momentarily dumbfounded. He stood a little straighter, unfolding his arms, "So you're a social worker then?"

"Yes, I've been working there for more than ten years now." Phil took another sip of his scotch, tilting his head back in exhaustion.

"You any good at your job?" The stranger asked and when Phil looked at him he was mildly surprised to see uncertainty in those eyes.

"I try to be." Phil said simply. "I'm Phil, by the way."

"Clint." The man stated.

"Nice to meet you, Clint."

Clint walked to one of the fridges in the corner and withdrew a beer bottle, popping the top off on the marble counter top. After taking a few sips, Clint opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and Phil turned to look at him more intently. Clint wore all black, his cargo pants tucked into a pair of combat boots. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat as if he had been working out.

"So, what are you doing up here?" Clint asked, walking closer. "Isn't the party to raise money for your company?"

"Honestly?"

Clint gestured at the couch, a silent request to sit. Phil waved his hand and was happy when Clint turned on the cushion to face him, sprawled out comfortably in the corner. "I can't stand events like these. I don't like crowds, and the only people I know are my co-workers and Pepper."

"Pepper Potts?" Clint inquired.

"That's right," Phil nodded, finishing his drink, "Miss Potts and I have known each other for years. We met long before she met Tony Stark, though I always knew she would rule the world one day."

"Well, how did you two meet?" Clint drank from his bottle, smirking, "Did you used to date?"

"Pepper and I?" Phil grinned a little, just a slight turn of his lips. "No, definitely not. I actually met her through my ex. He was a few years younger than me and had a class with Pepper; introduced us at a party."

"'_He_'?" Clint sat up a little straighter, extending his arm along the back of the couch.

Phil blushed.

"_His_ name was Derek. Pepper actually hated him but they knew the same people, so when we met she wasn't afraid to tell me how she felt about him. We hit it off immediately. Despite Derek and I not working out, I was glad because I met Pepper."

"You want a beer?" Clint asked, nodding at the empty glass in Phil's hand.

Clint stood and went back to the refrigerator without waiting for Phil's answer, finishing his beer as he reached for two more. Once again he opened them against the counter. "So you and Pepper are close?"

"I like to think so. I started working for the OCFS and then she started working for Stark, so we saw less of each other. Thank you," Phil gratefully took the drink, pleased by the dark caramel flavor. Clint settled down again, this time a little closer. "This is the first time I've seen her since she started working with the Avengers."

Clint was eyeing him curiously, his gaze heavy enough to make Phil fidget uncomfortably. Phil cleared his throat.

"The tower looks great, since he took them in. Did you see it when it was just Stark Tower?"

"No, I can't say that I did. I saw it right after the Chitauri attack and it was a mess."

"I can imagine!" Phil exclaimed, relaxing more into the couch, "I heard Hulk did some serious damage."

"There was a nice hole in the ground!" Clint laughed, the sound loud in the quiet room and so pleasing Phil couldn't help but stare. His head was thrown back, mouth open, looking completely at ease. When he calmed down their eyes met and Phil felt his breath catch in his throat. Clint beamed at him, his smile all teeth.

When Phil reached up to adjust his tie, Clint leaned in, brushing his fingers against his cufflinks. "Are those Captain America shields?"

"I – Yes," Phil stammered, tripping over his words when Clint's rough fingers caressed the bare skin of his wrist, "I've been a Captain America fan since I was a kid. It's honestly kind of embarrassing. Pepper calls me a _fanboy,_ for God's sake!"

"I could introduce you to him?" Clint offered casually, sipping his beer with a cocky grin, "You know, if you want?"

"You could what?" Phil tried to not let himself grow too excited by the offer. "How could you do that?"

Clint regarded him for a moment, smirk still in place. "You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"No, I'm sorry..." Phil paused to look at Clint again, trying to figure out if he _did_ know him, "...Should I?"

"This is really kind of amazing," Clint looked pleased and moved closer still, "Refreshing, even. Clint Barton – also known as Hawkeye – at your service."

Phil's jaw dropped before he could stop it and instantly he felt foolish; he had been flirting shamelessly with an Avenger without even knowing it! He tried to shift away but with the arm on the back of the couch and at his side he had nowhere to go.

"Don't start acting weird now. I was just about to ask you out to dinner."

"You were what?" Phil almost squeaked, feeling heat rise up his neck.

"Please don't tell me I was reading the signs wrong?" Clint began, all humor and ease gone from his face. He suddenly looked unsure, and much younger than he had a moment ago.

"No, you weren't! I mean, I was – am! – definitely interested," Phil was stumbling over his words, "I was actually going to ask _you_ out. But you're, _You_, and I'm just…me."

"Just because you found out I'm Hawkeye doesn't make me a different person than I was five minutes ago; and so far I like _you_, so how about we go out Saturday night? You know, as long as the world isn't ending and I don't get called into work." Clint's smile was infectious.

Phil didn't say anything at first, mind reeling.

Clint was younger and very attractive, far too good-looking for a balding, middle-aged man like himself, and an Avenger to boot, and yet he was determined to take Phil out on a date! Phil, who was married to his work and hadn't been on a date in so long, it was too embarrassing to admit even to himself.

Clint seemed sweet, albeit a little rough around the edges, and Phil had felt an instant connection, so he found himself saying yes with a ridiculous smile and dizzy head. Phil gave Clint his business card and watched him stand, hopeful and anxious all at once.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Clint promised as he accepted the card.

Before he could lose his nerve, Phil quickly got to his feet to stop Clint from leaving, his hand gripping Clint's bicep. Anxious, Phil leaned in and kissed Clint's cheek, enjoying the slight scruff and the fact that they were almost the same height. He was typically taller than his partners even though he wasn't particularly tall himself. Clint beamed at him, reaching up to grasp the hand around his arm. Phil was taken aback by how large and broad Clint's hands were and he found himself staring at their joined fingers.

"Have a good night." Was all Phil said as he watched Clint leave.

Pepper was never going to believe him.

TBC...

Please review and let me know what you think. Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism are all welcome.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Marvel owns the rights to these people. The title comes from the song "You Send Me" by Sam Cooke.

Check the song out on youtube. I'd post the link but this site sucks for links. The song is beautiful yet simple.


End file.
